


Heart of a Maverick

by LittleTongue



Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Bad Touch, Being Walked In On, Humiliation, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape Recovery, Roughness, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: "I've longed for this, in which we settle...For I regress back to a pedal..."Dr. Lee, Leon's creator who happens to be a little too young to be a scientist, finally gets the treatment he deserves for his lost childhood from the Maverick Hunter himself, Zero.Unfortunately, things get out of hand when Zero takes it too far, making the young Doctor become unhinged...
Relationships: Zero (Rockman) & Original Character(s)
Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Lost Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My second work. Although it isn't much, it's honest work...
> 
> I was gonna do Alia and Dr. Lee, but I was like "nah..."
> 
> This is also possibly based off of a piece of dialogue from Mega Man X7 from Zero.
> 
> "Hey, calm down or you'll have to take a time-out in the corner..." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Silent air filled the empty world since the defeat of Sigma, making their beloved home more of a utopia than just a planet. Dr. Lee had no problem with normality since he spends most of his time inside, working on robots and such.  
His best robot ever made, Leon, was just in the other room, examining a skeleton Deer. Luckily, he was naive and innocent, therefore making him unaware of the previous disaster. 

Dr. Lee stayed inside his laboratory, reading his book. Everything was quiet and he liked it that way. He was prone to headaches, he was once told, so he was required to stay away from large, noisy crowds.  
He was also permitted by his eldest brother that he had to stay six feet away from the Maverick hunters for his safety. He was interested in keeping himself safe and out of harm's way, but that didn't last long. 

Sometimes, in his eyes, they were too rough on him since he was just a kid, but Zero was something else to Dr. Lee. He was what some people call a predator to him, despite his age and the reploid's attitude towards him.  
The aggressive tone of voice and the sharp eye contact that hurts Dr. Lee's soul endlessly, making him tremble in his own lab coat, stays haunted in his mind for eternity.  
That was when he heard a click on the door handle and it caught his attention. 

He noticed that it was the predator himself - Zero. Dr. Lee shrank back in terror, bracing himself for impact as the Maverick Hunter turns to face his prey, ready to make the first move. They both stared at each other for 5 seconds until Zero spoke. 

"Lee," he began. "I understand it might be hard to live without a mother or a father." 

"Zero, I'm fine on my own," Dr. Lee replied, setting his book down. He noticed something big was happening, judging by Zero's statement and convincing eyes.  
"I know sometimes it's hard to move on when all you could think about is who will take care of you." The red Maverick Hunter stopped to look around the lab, noticing every technological equipment and robot ever made. 

He always thought that the Doc had at least some childhood memory, or possibly none at all. Dr. Lee spent most of it on machines and computers, which often led to terrorizing his teachers and classmates.  
He sighed in disbelief, knowing that this is not how children spend their years as being young, wild, and free. "Dr. Lee, I love that you're wanting to be a scientist like your uncle Dr. Thomas light, but you can't always stay couped inside your comfort zone, working on screens." 

"Zero, I already am a scientist, working on this and thats to put nuts & bolts in. Besides, if Leon became such a success, why can't I continue onward with my career?" 

"Because kids like you shouldn't. You at least need to pay attention to something else." 

'Quit treating me like a kid!' He thought as Zero examined every nook and cranny of the lab, looking at papers and documents of new inventions.  
He also happened to encounter Dr. Lee's closet full of clothes he had, but never wore. Opening it fully, the doctor notices and, beyond recognition, tried to stop him. 

"Zero! What are you doing!?" He asked in deep shock. "You're behavior is taking me by surprise!!" 

"I'm helping you regain your lost childhood," Zero replied, wearing a very skimpy outfit that the Doc himself made. It looked similar to the one his mother usually wore before death, but it was a different color and style.  
The sleeves were a dark magenta while the overall clothing itself was a darker shade of red, giving off a more frightening appearance.  
"I don't like this!!" Dr. Lee cried, "please leave my laboratory immediately!!" 

"Lee, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Zero asked teasingly, carrying Dr. Lee like a cat. "Don't be shy, little one. Give mommy a kiss." 

"ZERO!! YOU ARE A MA-" 

Lee's sentence was interrupted by a sudden, forced kiss to the lips, already forcing suicidal, yet homicidal thoughts into his mind.  
He hated that Zero acts like this around him, but never in his entire life had he witness the Reploid's fierceness gang up his poor soul. 

He prayed for X to actually do something for once, but he never did, leaving the Doc to suffer at the hands of his partner.  
Zero stopped what he was doing and hugged Dr. Lee gently, which is adding the perfect amount of danger.  
He carried the Doc like a newborn child and walked out of the lab with him tightly cradled in his arms.  
"Alright, little one," he started to speak, "let's fill that little belly up with some lunch from the kitchen, shall we?" 

Dr. Lee felt Zero's cold, dead hands radiate death near his small stomach and winced in utter pain, and also humiliation.


	2. Lunchtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero goes food hunting for his so-called son, Dr. Lee. Sadly, he had to look for a way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! - This chapter contains signs of cannibalism, possible bodily fluids (namely semen), and forced oral penetration.  
> If you are sensitive, please turn back now.

Zero searched in every row of the refrigerator he could to find any food that he might give Dr. Lee.  
His plan of "helping" Dr. Lee relive his childhood was going smoothly, but not this step, as it was difficult.  
Dr. Lee sat in a high chair, too shocked to even move. He was in his usual paranoid state for when something like this happens. He wasn't prepared for the worse thing that could possibly occur onto him, yet he didn't do anything.  
What was also very alarming was how he was forced into wearing an outfit in which looks out of place for everyday wear.  
It was a little baby's outfit with yellow hearts on it while the rest was light pink and it had no sleeves.  
He also wore a bib that had a cute drawing of a gray kitten with an orange bowtie. 

Zero had produced a disapproving scowl as he noticed their refrigerator being scarce of food. He turned to Dr. Lee to tell him. "Well, Lee. We ran out of food for your little tum tum," he began, "but I found something that'll sure be better than this."  
The red Maverick Hunter spotted a small blue cooler on the counter next to the table and smiled slyly. He grabbed its handle, carried it to the table and opened it. 

The results shocked the Doc as he saw Zero's hand motion for a fork. What was revealed from the cooler was none other than a literal human heart.  
What came along with it were also intestines, a lung, and four pairs of organs. Dr. Lee felt disgusted and his face turned white with fear. He didn't want to consume the remains of his own kind, let alone be told to do it. 

Zero nonchalantly stabbed the organ with a fork, covering it in splattered blood, and imitated an airplane, slowly bringing it towards the Doc's mouth. He tried to keep it shut, but the Maverick Hunter was able to shove it in his mouth and Lee started chewing. It made him want to throw up simply by its taste, tears unfolding from his eyes. Red liquid formed from his mouth and it dropped onto the plate. "Now, behave," he said, his voice deep and unassured, "or you won't get dessert."

Dr. Lee didn't want to ask this question, but his curiosity had peaked and took over. "W-what's for dessert...?" He began to ask. 

"Eat your lunch first," Zero replied, "then you'll see." The Doc wasn't ready. He just wasn't. However, something deep down told him that he had to since he didn't want to lose a life, simply for disobeying his so-called father.  
He rapidly ate the other three organs, intestines, and heart without hesitation and swallowed. His hands were already covered in blood after consuming the whole thing, feeling his throat burn with shame.

He smiled as Zero watched and he, too, smiled in return. "Good boy," he said. "Now, who's ready for dessert?" He showed off a sly smirk, already making it clear that he was up to something.  
He ran his hand to the back of his pelvis and pushed a button.  
Dr. Lee saw the red Reploid's dick expand, revealing it fully. His face became frozen in shock, staring at how massive it was. It leaked pre-cum and some of it dropped on the floor as Zero walked over to the Doc. 

He grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and shoved the erect cock down his throat. Zero took hold of the boy's charcoal colored hair and dragged it in and out. Dr. Lee tried to scream, but Zero's "joystick" was still clogging his throat, making it hard for him to even produce a sound. It burned him with every forceful stroke and he couldn't breathe.  
He tried to suck in air through his nose, but he felt something wet hit the back of his throat. 'Oh no. He's going to cum,' he thought fearfully, but still too scared to do anything. 

Zero was moaning silently, and finally came, but bit back the noises. Dr. Lee felt every drop of seed hit him through the throat, making it difficult for him to actually swallow.  
Zero released him, making Lee purposely waste a few drops onto the floor and nearly vomiting. He grabbed him and proceeded to carry him to the bathroom. 

"What is happening!?" Dr. Lee cried. " You're a dirty baby," Zero replied, "and you need a bath. I will be the one bathing you, apparently."


	3. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero gives Dr. Lee a bath, mostly because he just came inside the poor thing. 
> 
> Jesus, this is getting dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dr. Lee, he's on the verge of mental deterioration.
> 
> Also, this chapter is going to be a little short since this is the bath scene, but maybe I could add a little "action" somewhere...

Dr. Lee sat silently inside the bathtub, feeling like he was close to mentally giving up. The water was close to his upper body, nearly drowning him in the process.  
Everything was wet and he couldn't look up to face his caregiver. Shame and disbelief relentlessly attacked Lee like an entire hive of bees striking him by his back. 

He has thought about death millions of times, but this might be the time to start planning on it. Zero looked at Dr. Lee, surprised at him for being at an all time low with his mind. "Doc, you're not washing yourself properly."  
He looked at him with sympathetic eyes, oblivious to the Doctor's nearly weakened mentality.  
"It's best if I help you there, little one," Zero said, climbing in with him. The water splashed in some place outside the bathtub and he grabbed the soap-covered sponge that lay untouched on the side. 

He gently rubbed the soap against Dr. Lee's chestnut colored skin, every inch of his body he tackled, both his back and front. "There, there. Aren't I a good father?"  
'Not really, because all you did was choke me during dinnertime,' Lee thought bitterly, his back aching for Zero to stop. In his own psychological torment, the Doc was looking for a way out of this, but something told him to just let it go with the flow. 

Zero finished bathing him after rinsing off with the bath water and taking him out. Drying him off with a towel, the red Reploid took some spare clothes and put them on Lee, and then carried him out of the bathroom.


	4. Playtime, but it's something else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero finally decides to do something to poor Dr. Lee, meaning this is going down to where people think it shouldn't.
> 
> Also, this chapter might seem a bit long, honestly. I tried to go detailed with the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! - This chapter contains signs of (oh no) horrible things happening and possibly extreme violence.  
> If this triggers you, turn back now.

It wasn't going so great for Dr. Lee, since this all started with Zero talking about his lost childhood. He didn't want to talk about his childhood ever since he doesn't care much for it. 

He sat in the break room, where everything was dead as night. Every white wall seemed to go on forever, making him sick to his stomach. Vertigo overtook him, his eyes blurry with grief and hate.  
He waited for something to happen.  
It only lasted for thirty five minutes until Zero came in, a smile across his face. 

"Hi there, little one," he spoke, looking at Lee with calm, reassuring eyes. The Doc knew that this meant something bad, seeing as how the Maverick Hunter was giving him questionable looks.  
He walked up to him and, without reason, kissed him slightly on the forehead, unsettling Lee even further. "I know it's been tough for you, but I want to make it right for you, honestly," Zero began to speak, the formality of this moment becoming almost too harsh. 

Dr. Lee felt a hand go down to his leg since something cold startled him. It was Zero's hand that started and somehow he was moving it slowly towards the inside of Lee's outfit.

His hand reached Lee's upper body and torso, gently fondling it. The Doc grabbed Zero's fore arm and pushed it back forcefully and winced, a small gasp escaping from his mouth.  
"Oh, Lee," he said, putting his hand back to where it was, except he placed it somewhere else.  
He shifted his attention to the rim of Lee's shorts, slowly and firmly sliding it off. "P-please, Zero," the Doc whimpered. "Stop." 

"Now, Lee," the red Reploid replied, pressing the same button on his pelvis that he used to give the Doc his dessert, "I've been aware of your silent brooding and I'm trying to make you feel better."  
Zero took a hold of Lee's leg and opened it wide to reveal his limp dick. It hung small and low like a light switch. He was shy, of course, but Dr. Lee was born with this, something he inherited from his father. 

"Wow, tough appearance. Although, great things come in small packages." Zero placed his hand onto Dr. Lee's back and gently dropped him onto the couch, meaning his ass was visible. Zero grabbed onto the cheek and spread them wide, causing Lee to flinch in fear.  
He didn't like this, but something told him he had to endure it. 

"Stop, please!" He begged, but Zero placed his hand over the Doc's mouth, shushing him. "As long as you don't tell anyone, we can continue our little session."  
Lee cried silently as Zero entered himself inside the Doc's scrawny body, painfully burning him.

He screamed silently, trying to hide the pain, but the feeling of the Maverick Hunter's robotic cock rupturing Lee's sphincter was almost tough. The pillow that sat next to him was released from its resting corner and had been used as the Doc's biting utensil to cope with the pain. 

Dr. Lee also felt suffocated since Zero's weight held him down, but mostly because his body was too small to fight back. All those fifteen years of starving himself had taken a toll on him, but he would most likely blame his father for it. 

His father, late Dr. Aero Lee had told him that if he stopped eating, he would have the best body known to man. What good that advice did, it did nothing.  
It made the Doc more shy and scared than when he was a child. The angry thrusting of Zero's hips against his backside made him bleed a little from down there, but it also made him hungry for more. 

"Zero, stop! It hurts!!" Dr. Lee cried quietly, tears unfolding in his eyes. Zero didn't listen and continued, even grabbing the Doc forcefully by his neck.

So strong, yet so hopeless. Dr. Lee could feel the huge hole in his backside, the result of Zero's rough entrance.

The Maverick Hunter's eyes were laughing at him. His mockery, erupted from his cock, touches Lee's bare skin. It felt wrong for his soul, but the Doc seemed aroused. He could barely fight the intrusion in his small ass.

He knows he'll lose this battle and his backside will be claimed by a huge Maverick dick. Suddenly, when Zero came all over Lee's insides, the Doc had wished he had no pillow to bite on, so he could moan in satisfaction, appreciating this moment with a Maverick Hunter. He then felt something else go in - a buttplug.  
"Don't fight it, Lee. Don't fight it," he heard Zero say.  
He clenched onto his pillow and yelped. An evil chuckle came out of Zero. In a few minutes, Lee had gotten used to it. Suddenly, he understood something - his insides were burning.  
Zero needed something more than Lee's resistance. 

The Doc's ass was hungry, even though it's stretched and plugged. He felt how warm Zero's cum was, and he was grateful he had tasted it. When the Reploid had finished off inside of Lee, he was grateful. He'll be grateful to become a slut for Zero. Forever.


	5. X! Axl!! Help me!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of Zero's buddies, X and Axl, come to Dr. Lee's aide after hearing silent moans and groans from the break room.  
> Or they probably were going to take a break after hunting Maverick bots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might make you cry.
> 
> Also, I had to add another chapter slot since I wanted to make it more interesting.

X and Axl walked silently through the hallway, searching for the break room. They had finished hunting down Mavericks, mostly without Zero. Disappointment swept over them since that was their first mission without the red Hunter, but in the end, they succeeded.  
They both found the door to the break room, unlocking it with a single key.  
"What the hell is Zero doing, anyway?" X said, his voice sounding irritated. "This isn't like him to miss out on a mission! Signas is going to be so angry at us." 

"But X, we only had to hunt down one Maverick, so why do we even need a third person? It was easy." As soon as they entered, they both heard what sounds like a child crying. It was also aligned with a deep, growling voice.

It sounded like talking. To X, it sounded like something else. He heard crying and moaning, as well as groaning and laughing. He also heard some words being uttered, but couldn't make them out.  
"Strange," Axl spoke, walking into the room," I never noticed someone else was in here." This made suspicion rise even greater than before, causing X and the Kid Hunter to investigate even more. 

They saw the door to the meeting room being slightly opened and the recurring noise grew louder. Both him and Axl stood beside the door on both sides of the wall, using stealth to confront the threat.  
Anticipation overwhelmed Axl most of all because he was sometimes impulsive. That was in his nature.  
"Alright, Axl. Stay perfectly quiet. We're going to confront this intruder so we have to be silent." 

"Enough talk, let's kill it!!" Axl yelled, busting open the door and pointing his gun at his direction, only to find out that it was not what they were expecting. X saw Axl's surprised face and came over to inspect, only to find out where Zero had been.  
He was mounting poor Dr. Lee, fucking him against his will and simply forcing him. The red Maverick Hunter then picks Lee up by his thighs and places him on top of his cock, forcing him to ride on it.

"~Ah! Zero!~" He moaned, the feeling of the Reploid's dick going in and out of him. Two of Zero's compatriots looked shocked. They exchanged glances as Lee was riding their red friend, unaware of them watching.  
'Zero actually went over the line,' X thought, secretly feeling aroused.  
The Doc's eyes were closed, simply because of the joy he was having in getting his sphincter stretched and jostled with by a robot. 

"M-more, Zero," he begged, finally succumbing to the Maverick Hunter's intoxicating endeavors and he finally took it. Dr. Lee tried to fight back, but he was past that. The only thing that mattered was how he impressed Zero by obeying him, even to the point of giving in. 

Reliving his childhood was no longer possible at the moment. The last round was when Zero had finished off in the same place he had when he was breeding Lee into the couch of the break room.  
Lee felt more of the warm substance shoot inside of him and the riding had started to slow down. X and Axl, standing in utter silence, waited for them to finish. Lee finally stopped moaning and turned to see them watching. 

Zero took a deep breath and turned his head to find his compatriots staring. Awkward silence fell upon the room as everyone had made a watchful gaze at each other. Dr. Lee's eyes made an exception since they were filled with lust.  
They were formerly filled with fear and pain, but it was never something else. 

"Zero!!" X screamed in shock, nearly wanting to faint. "What is THIS!? Is this why you skipped out on our mission!?!" Axl turned around to cover his eyes so he didn't see this, but it had already been implanted in his brain.  
"I can explain," Zero replied calmly, still holding onto Dr. Lee. The poor scientist looked as if he was drained of his energy, but simply raiding his insides wasn't enough. 

"Zero, you shouldn't do this! He's a kid, just like me!" Axl stepped in, fear quivering in his voice. The red Maverick Hunter ignored their words and continued to reposition Dr. Lee in different ways.  
"If you guys could sit the hell down and keep silent, you can stay and watch the after show," Zero hissed angrily, grasping onto the Doc's hair while his cold nails sank deep inside the bangs. 

Both of his friends took a seat so they wouldn't get hurt, mostly because they were interested to see what happens to Dr. Lee. That was when total panic rose inside of his heart, along with betrayal and hurt.  
Why did they both come into the break room, just to see him suffer? He had thought they were going to help him, but instead with the use of Zero's soothing, but threatening voice, they changed the plan. 

'Please, X. Axl, no,' Dr. Lee thought, becoming depressed within his brain. His heart broke by the sight of the other two Maverick Hunters backing down and just sitting there, watching Zero violate his appearance. 

It started again, but it got rough and it was hurtful.


	6. Cavalry is here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Dr. Lee is getting his insides destroyed maliciously, X silently calls for Signas to come and intervene. 
> 
> The Doc then gets sent to the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might also be a bit long, and a bit graphic.
> 
> If you're sensitive to subjects like this, I suggest you turn back.

Zero continued to ruin Dr. Lee's body even more as X and Axl watched in sudden fear. He had a firm, but painful grasp on the Doc's neck as his nails pierced into his flesh with no mercy.  
For each thrust that came from Zero, a single drop of blood came from the deepening wounds.  
Dr. Lee was gasping and crying in agony from the ongoing torture which was the robotic dick that supposedly should have been outside of his body earlier. 

Axl motioned over to X and spoke. "I feel like we should do something," he whispered. "Don't worry, Axl," X replied, "I already called Signas. He should be here any minute." 

Zero was able to pin Lee down and take advantage of his body entirely, without giving the kid a chance to fight back. He began strangling Lee while he drove himself deep inside, literally stretching him open further than it should go.  
"Do yourself a favor, kid," he hissed, "and keep your little mouth shut, you hear me?" 

"W-why!?" The Doc asked through painful, gritted teeth. "So you could g-get away with hurting a c-c-child!?" 

"Well, who do you think the others are going to believe the story of, huh?" Zero continued to mount Lee aggressively, grabbing his wrists and preventing him from getting up. "A pathetic little boy like YOU or their favorite Maverick Hunter?" 

Dr. Lee could feel everything within his burning body - the shame and humiliation he was going through with a Maverick Hunter. To rub salt in the wound, he was a professor getting raped by a Reploid. He could imagine the eyes of the other Hunters staring at him in disgust and disappointment, finding out that the Doc was useless to them.  
He wanted to resist as bad as he could, but this only made Zero want more. The more he fought back, the more it will happen. From what he was told from his own mother, he should just let it happen to him. 

It was scorching his stomach, his backside starving for more of the red Hunter. His attacker smirked evilly, getting out his buster and placing it forcefully on Dr. Lee's head in a threatening way. "You know, since we went past fixing your childhood, I guess we could do this too. I hope you like violence!" Zero sneered.  
'No I don't!' he thought, remembering everything he had stood for. He couldn't take it anymore and, as a result, felt the Reploid's hard cock create a large bulge within his stomach. 

Dr. Lee gasped in despair, but mostly to breathe in air. He couldn't get it out since it was buried so deep inside his ass. He noticed Axl and X sitting and staring, scared of their friend. Zero placed his cold hands onto Lee's pulsating stomach, digging his nails into the flesh once more.  
It created deep gashes on his stomach, which happens to be the same place the Doc had that bulge. His limp dick sank back in utter distortion, but was painfully being fondled with by Zero. 

It was cold to feel the sensation of pain and suffering from a Reploid, a robot built to think, act, and feel, but who in their right mind would program any Reploid to do THIS to Dr. Lee, especially someone like Zero? He started to actually cry this time, tears being visible.  
"Someone, please. Help me," he prayed silently. It was useless to try and stop him, since Zero was seen as a very violent individual and he knew him from that. 

The first scariest individual Dr. Lee has ever met was his uncle, but that was besides the point. He felt like death was coming for him and it came too early, but he could already smell its scent.  
Zero tossed him around the front and continued, Lee's face looked as if his soul was gone entirely. His eyes looked blank, but that was because he couldn't take anymore of Zero's rough, aggressive thrusts. 

His entire body was covered in deep red lacerations and cuts, some were even to the point of exposing Lee's flesh. The Doc's eyes bulged out in utter pain, but still looked dead. He couldn't feel Zero, who was about to deal the final blow in his stomach.  
The red Maverick Hunter finished again, but it was the whole thing inside of the Doc's body.  
Some of Zero's cum went rushing out of Dr. Lee's mouth and it was extremely hot. It was fused with the stomach acid that burned greatly on account of him consuming human organs. 

As soon as he finished, his cock had started to droop and it dripped of cum, most of it being shot inside of the Doc. That was when the door to the meeting room opened and Signas came in, scared by the apparent misfortune he had encountered. His face became white with shock and he didn't like the sight that was in front of him.  
"X. Axl. What happened in here?" He asked, his voice burning with anger. Two of the Maverick Hunters stepped forward to point out today's disaster, but not without motioning their attention to Zero.  
"It might seem hard for you to hear," X replied, "but he did this." He pointed to this unsightly image of the red Maverick Hunter sitting down next to Dr. Lee's lifeless body, covered in pinkish white liquid, which was actually a wet, gross mixture of blood and semen. 

His body had major cuts and his eyes were haunting Signas as he looked at it. The once black-brown pupils of the scientist had now been white as snow and his mouth was being covered in the same white liquid, along with his nostrils, making it hard for him to breathe.  
Zero looked worried, thinking about the consequences of his actions towards the Doc. "S-signas," he started, "I can explain this." 

"Explain what?" The commander growled, his fist balled up in utter disappointment, "that you took it upon yourself to outright take Dr. Lee's life by your reckless behavior, all because of your God complex issues?" 

"That's not it at all!" He argued. "I was trying to regain the Doc's lost childhood memories!" Signas turned to the other two, who were completely silent and stood for the whole interrogation.  
"X! Did you and Axl know about this?" He asked. They both looked at each other and, just before X could speak, Axl stepped in and answered. "No, sir. We were finishing up our mission and decided to take a break when all of a sudden we heard crying and moaning.  
We assumed it was a wild mechaniloid who happened to have wandered into the meeting room, but as soon as we busted in to see, we noticed Zero having a good time in Lee." 

Signas turned to look at both the red Hunter and the Doc, one sitting down and the other in numbing pain. He sighed in disbelief and gave his favorite Maverick Hunter more of a "I expected more from you" face.  
He moved his hand and pointed towards his right, referring to both of them. "X, take Zero to my office immediately. While you drop him off there, please contact the janitor. We need to clean this place up."

He motioned for Axl. "I need you to take Dr. Lee to the infirmary and get him a new set of clothes. Make sure Cinnamon knows about his condition." He looked at Zero with cold eyes as he stood near X who had his hand on his shoulders.  
"We will discuss punishment later," he hissed. Signas turned to see the Doc in Axl's arms, who reeked of fear and sweat. He felt sorry for the scientist, who was once full of life, now drained of his energy and had none left over for the rest of his life. 

He hoped maybe a little rest would make it all better. He turned away immediately to no longer look at Lee's hopelessly dead body, since it made him moved to crying. He hoped the best for him, if he'll even recover from his wounds. 

He was also pretty mad at Zero for doing this to an innocent child scientist, but he also didn't want to lose anyone else.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter to this fanfic and hopefully I stop doing this. Honestly, I had fun, but not when I had to write some pretty graphics things, here and there.
> 
> Dr. Lee is currently in recovery from a little mix-up he had with the Maverick Hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Honestly, due to the extreme insensitivity I'm having to endure from writing this, I would take this down within a second, but I'm leaving it up for anyone who enjoyed it.

It was quiet and still inside the room, making it almost impossible to even do anything without making noises. Dr. Lee had regained composure as he woke up, only to find himself in his own bed, covered in bandages.

He felt dry from the endless sweating he had endured while sleeping, and the scent wore off. He was glad, since he didn't want to be reminded of this horrifying incident.   
Every bloody cut on his body was covered in white cloth, shielding it away from view. 

He could even hear noises again, but not at the moment, since his room was filled with silence. His trip to the infirmary was cut short due to the abhorrent stench that took over, so he was transported back to where he resided in. "Awake, are we?" He heard a high pitched voice from in front of him. It was Cinnamon, the nurse. She smiled brightly at the Doc as he stared, confused and dumbfounded. 

"Yes, I feel better, too," he answered. "I'm glad it only took a few hours or so." 

"No problem, Lee! It was the least I could do. I heard what Zero did to you. It must've hurt to be in your position." Cinnamon's reassuring voice made him comfortable, knowing someone understood.   
His face was also covered in bandages, mostly his neck that still had blood dripping from it. The icy white that had once been on the cloth had been red with his bodily fluids. It still hurts, but it's better if he didn't move. 

He looked at Cinnamon, who still sat beside him on the bed. "It's painful, I know, but sometimes you just have to move past that and look forward. It's stressful to have to go through this, but I know you and you're a fighter."   
Dr. Lee smiled gracefully at the Reploid nurse and closed his eyes to sleep.   
It was almost getting dark out and since he was still incapacitated from before, it was best if he slept. 

"Get some sleep, okay?" Cinnamon finally spoke. "Things will look better in the morning. She turned off the lights and walked out, quietly closing the door. Dr. Lee rested soundly, hoping for everything to go back to the way they were.


End file.
